Jealous
by Pelampiasan Ane
Summary: Kalo SasuNaru itu real live. Author pasti Jealous. Judul fanfic ini memang karena author jealous. M-PREG. Fic SasuNaru untuk para SasuNaruLovers.


.

P—e—l—a—m—i—a—s—a—n ^.^ A—n—e

.

 **Disclaimer**  
Naruto ©Mashashi Kisimoto

 **Jealous**  
©Ane

 **Pairing**  
SasuNaru. Always! Banzai!

 **Genre**  
Romance/Humor/Family

 **Rating  
** Teenager

 **Note**  
Masa percobaan bikin cerita fluff.  
Maaf jika gagal.  
 **M-Preg**

 **Summary**  
Kalo SasuNaru itu real live.  
Author pasti Jealous.  
Judul fanfic ini memang karena author jealous.

 **Status  
** Complete

 **Please choose 'back' or 'close' if you dislike this fict.**  
Happy reading for everyone!

* * *

.

P—e—l—a—m—i—a—s—a—n ^.^ A—n—e

.

 **Wedding Day**

"Apa aku terlihat aneh?" Suara Naruto terdengar gugup. Ditambah dengan cengkraman kuat jemarinya pada _bouquet_ yang ia pegang.

Sasuke mendikte penampilan Naruto dari atas hingga bawah, "Kau terlihat mempesona."

"Tapi tidak ada _bridegroom_ yang memegang _bouquet!_ "

"Kau bisa menginspirasi _bridegroom_ lainnya agar memegang _bouquet_ di pernikahan sejenis mereka."

"Itu artinya aku aneh. Karena belum pernah ada _bridegroom_ memegang _bouquet_."

"Percayalah, terlebih dengan bersanding di sampingku, kau adalah _bridegroom_ pemegang _bouquet_ paling mempesona yang pernah ada."

.

P—e—l—a—m—i—a—s—a—n ^.^ A—n—e

.

"Aku gugup."

"Aku juga."

"Kita batalkan pernikahan ini. Seharusnya kau mengikuti perkataanku, tak usah ada tamu. Aku pasti gugup dengan adanya tamu dipernikahan kita."

"Aku ingin menanam memori di otak mereka dengan janji suci kita."

"Bagaimana kita bisa mengucap janji manis itu kalau kita gugup?" Naruto semakin mencengkram _bouquet_ di genggamannya.

"Tatap mataku. Apa yang kau lihat?"

"Diriku."

"Begitu juga aku. Di _sapphire_ mu aku bisa melihat diriku."

"Lalu?"

"Tak usah gugup. Didunia ini hanya ada kita berdua. Ada aku di dirimu. Ada kau di diriku."

.

P—e—l—a—m—i—a—s—a—n ^.^ A—n—e

.

"Kalian telah resmi menjadi pasangan hidup. Silahkan cium pasangan kalian masing – masing." Ujar sang pendeta.

"Cium aku sekedarnya. Aku malu."

"Untuk apa malu. Kita saling memiliki saat ini."

"Kau mau ciuman panas kita dipertontonkan di hadapan semua tamu?"

"Kau mengakui ciumanku membuatmu bergairah?" Sebelah alis Sasuke meninggi.

"A – Ano. Maksudku, terserahlah. Cium aku seadannya. Tanpa nafsu."

"Aku menciummu dengan biasa saat ini, tapi nanti malam kau harus bersiap. Atau aku ingin puas menciummu di depan para tamu, tapi aku akan menunda malam sacral kita?"

"Kau mengancamku?"

"Kita sudah resmi secara hukum. Aku berhak menuntut hal ini padamu."

"Baiklah – baiklah. Cium aku sesukamu."

Sasuke menyeringai. Kemudian mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah tan bersemu merah milik Naruto. Disisi lain sang pendeta hanya bisa geleng – geleng kepala mendengar dialog pasangan baru tersebut.

Naruto tak sadar, bahwa sebenarnya pembicaraan antara dirinya dan Sasuke membuat para tamu pernikahannya menahan nafas. Tentu saja, bagaimana tidak? berdiskusi tentang permasalahan intim di depan para tamu di pernikahanmu sendiri? Sama saja bunuh diri.

Kesialan ganda bagi Naruto. Karena pilihan apapun yang Naruto pilih, Sasuke tetap akan ganas di malam sacral mereka. _Poor._

.

P—e—l—a—m—i—a—s—a—n ^.^ A—n—e

.

 **Making Love**

"Kau sudah berjanji akan menundanya jika aku menyetujui ciuman panasmu di pernikahan kita!" Naruto berontak di bawah kukungan lengan kekar Sasuke.

"Semakin aku menundanya, makan aku akan semakin ganas. Kau menginginkan hal itu?"

"Tidak – tidak. Lakukan sekarang juga."

" _Good boy. So, give me your best wheeze._ "

"AHH~"

.

P—e—l—a—m—i—a—s—a—n ^.^ A—n—e

.

 **Moorning**

"Apakah masih terasa sakit?"

"Tanyakan saja pada kejantananmu. Apakah nikmatnya masih terasa?" Suara kesal Naruto masih terasa hingga pagi hari.

Mendengarnya, Sasuke hanya bisa tertawa. "Baik – baik. Aku mengaku salah. Aku memang keterlaluan semalam. Sekarang keluarlah dari gulungan selimutmu, karena aku tak bisa menyuiapimu jika kau tetap di dalamnya."

Dengan perlahan Naruto menampakan wajahnya dengan gerakan malu – malu. "Apakah wajahku terlihat menyeramkan?"

"Darimana kau memiliki pemikiran itu? Keluarlah, hari ini cuaca sangat cerah."

"Dengan wajah seperti ini?"

"Wajahmu mengaggumkan."

"Akan lain jawabannya jika orang lain yang mengatakannya ketika melihatku keluar rumah dengan wajah seperti ini. Kau membunuh _image_ ku Uchiha."

"Hn—" tersenyum singkat. "—aku juga minta maaf soal itu. Berikutnya aku takkan lagi memberikan tanda kepemilikanku di pipi dan dagu sampingmu."

"Seharusnya kau mengatakannya semalam!"

"Baiklah – baiklah. Sekarang selesai acara marahnya. Aku tak bisa menyuapimu jika kau terus menggerutu."

"Salah siapa aku begini Uchi—

"Kau mau aku menyuapimu menggunakan mulutku." Selesainya Sasuke berkata, Naruto langsung membuka mulutnya. Cari aman.

.

P—e—l—a—m—i—a—s—a—n ^.^ A—n—e

.

 **THREE MOUNTS LATER**

"Aku akan terus menggemuk bulan – bulan kedepan." Naruto berkata dengan nada sedih sembari memerhatikan penampilannya di depan cermin.

"Aku tak masalah bahkan jika kau menggemuk hingga masuk tayangan ' _My 600-lb Life_ '. Aku tetap akan mencintaimu."

"Aku serius Uchiha."

"Kau juga Uchiha saat ini."

"Jangan mengalihkan topik!"

"Aku serius. Aku tak masalah."

"Aku yang masalah. Aku tak akan bisa keluar dari rumah tiga – empat bulan lagi. Mereka akan memandangku dengan tatapan aneh."

"Kukira kau merisaukan penampilanmu mendatang yang akan menggemuk dan menghawatikanku. Ternyata tidak."

"Aku memang tidak memperdulikan jika itu kau. Tapi aku hawatir jika orang lain yang melakukannya."

"Jadi kau merasa keberatan dengan kehamilanmu? Dengan calon anak kita?"

Naruto menunduk sedih. Tangannya merayap ke bagian perutnya yang masih rata. _Satu bulan ya?_ Ada kehidupan di tubuhnya yang tengah bersemayam sejak sebulan lalu. Sedih? Tidak. Ia tak merasa sedih. Tidak akan pernah merasa sedih. Yang ada ia sangat berbahagia. Bisa memberikan keturunan bagi sang pasangan hidup. Calon anaknya dan Sasuke. Janin yang kelak akan terlahir dan melengkapi kehidupanya yang indah menjadi lebih indah. Bayi mungil dengan jemari tangan dan kaki yang amat kecil. Bayi mungil dengan telapak tangan sepanjang tiga ruas jari. Bayi mungil dengan kulit sehalus sutra. Membayangkan calon anaknya kelak, tak pelak membuat Naruto tersenyum.

"Jika mereka mulai menatapmu dengan tatapan aneh. Angkat wajahmu, tunjukan pada mereka bahwa kau lelaki yang amat beruntung. Rubahlah tatapan melecehkan mereka menjadi kagum akan kondisimu. Beritahu mereka bahwa ada anak kita di perutmu." Mengikuti jejak Naruto yang meletakkan tangannya tepat didepan perut, Sasuke menyusul dengan menggengam tangan berkulit tan tersebut. Mendaratkan dagunya di bahu Naruto. "Lagipula kau akan terlihat sexy dengan tubuh hamilmu."

"SASUKE!"

.

P—e—l—a—m—i—a—s—a—n ^.^ A—n—e

.

 **PREGNANT. 10 WEEKS.**

"Aku tak sanggup Sasuke. Hamil ternyata sangat menyiksa."

Sasuke ikut berjongkok di hadapan Naruto yang terduduk di atas kloset yang telah tertutup. Ikut mendesah layaknya naruto. Bedanya Naruto mendesah lelah berkali – kali memuntahkan isi perutnya. Sasuke mendesah karena merasa bersalah dengan keadaan Naruto. _Akibatnya juga 'kan?_

Sembari menggengam tangan Naruto, "Jika bisa kutukar. Akan kutukar dengan diriku. Agar kau bisa makan ramen sepuasmu lagi."

"Kau berkata seperti itu, tapi tak pernah mengizinkanku memasukimu? Lalu bagaimana cara kita bertukar posisi?"

"Tetap kau yang kumasuki. Tetap kau yang hamil. Tapi biar aku yang menderita."

"Apakah kau sudah gila Teme. Kenapa kau menjadi semakin melankonis akhir – akhir ini?"

"Entahlah. Mungkin aku ikut terpengaruh oleh kehamilanmu. Kau dengan _morning shock_ mu. Aku dengan insting seorang ayah yang mulai muncul."

"Kau ingin dipanggil ayah?"

"Tidak. Aku ingin dipanggil Daddy."

"Lalu aku?"

"Mommy."

"Tidak mau."

"Mother."

"Aku bukan istilah ibu di pelajaran bahasa Inggris."

"Ibu."

"Kita bukan di Indonesia."

"Bunda."

"Apalagi itu."

"Oka-san."

"Tidak cocok dengan Daddy."

"Lalu kau mau dipanggil apa? Dobe?"

"Kau cari mati?!"

"Lalu panggilan apa yang kau inginkan?"

"Papa."

"Itu untuk lelaki sejati. Bukan lelaki setengah jadi seperimu yang bisa hamil."

"Mati saja kau Uchiha."

"Baik – baik. Papa. Tapi dia wajib menambahkan suffix chan di blakang sebutanmu."

"Papa–chan? Ok!"

Tanpa sadar, Sasuke telah membuat Naruto lupa dengan protesnya akibat morning shock yang dialaminya. Membuat Naruto ceria dengan pembicaraan – pembicaraan melantur mereka. Hal ini haruslah sering – sering diterapkan. Karena Naruto akan mau makan jika moodnya sedang baik.

.

P—e—l—a—m—i—a—s—a—n ^.^ A—n—e

.

 **32 WEEKS.**

"Sasuke sakit!" Erang Naruto di tengah pagi buta.

Dengan cekatan—setengah mengantuk juga—Sasuke membantu Naruto terduduk diranjang mereka Menjadikan bantalnya dan bantal Naruto sandaran baru. "Aku ambilkan air putih." Ucap Sasuke. Naruto hanya mengangguk.

Sepeninggal Sasuke. Naruto ulai megusap – usap perutnya. Meredakan sang buah hati agat tidak terlalu bertingkah dan menyebabkan rasa sakit di perutnya. Sejak usia kandungan jalan tujuh bulan, dokter kandungan Naruto telah mempringati agar tidak hawatir dengan rasa sikit menjelang memasuki kandungan bulan kedelapan. Hal tersebut dikarenakan sang janin yang mulai membesar dengan cepat dan menyebabikan posisi rahim semakin turun kearah pinggul. Menekan tulang – tulang rusuk yang ada karena pelebaran volume rahim akibat keberadaan janin.

"Minumlah." Ucap Sasuke sembari membantu Naruto meminum air hangat yang ia bawakan. Setelah selesai, Sasuke mulai mengusap kening Naruto yang mulai berkeringat. Sepenuhnya ia sadar, bahwa keadaan Naruto pastilah amat sangat menyiksa. Pastilah lelah dengan rasa sakit yang diderita.

"Kau tidak ingin mencengkram lenganku lagi seperti malam – malam sebelumnya?"

"Tidak. Percuma. Hal itu tidak membantu apapun."

"Lalu apa yang bisa kulakukan agar meringankan bebanmu?"

Sadar jika keadaannya menyusahkan sang suami. Naruto merasa bersalah. "Kemarilah. Sapa anakmu." *Kyaaaaa. Gak sanggup ngetik ini.

Detik berikutnya, Sasuke ikut berbaring disisi Naruto. Sedikit memposisikan tubuhnya kebawah hingga wajahnya sejajar dengan perut Naruto. Kemudian mengusap lembut perut buncit yang tengah menaungi buah hatinya dalam proses tubuh kembang sebelum siap untuk dilahirkan.

"Dia bergerak." Ucap Sasuke ditengah – tengan kegiatannya.

"Tentu saja. Dia hidup." Naruto melesakkan jemarinya di helaian raven Sasuke. Memainkan rambut unik tersebut.

"Nama apa yang kau inginkan untuknya?"

"Entahlah. Aku tak bisa memikirkannya jika aku tak tau jenis kelaminnya."

"Lalu mengapa kau tak ingin melakukan USG?"

"Tidak seru. Aku ingin hal itu jadi kejutan."

"Akira."

"Apanya?"

"Nama anak kita."

"Kalau dia perempuan?"

"Ikari."

"Tidak mau. Ikari nadanya seperti ikan kari."

"Kau itu bodoh ya?"

"Hehe. Uzuha. Uzumaki – Uchiha."

"Aneh. Masa nama panjangnya Uchiha Uzuha. Lagipulan aku yang di _atas_. Kenapa margaku di taruh di belakang?"

"Shiroi."

"Tidak akan sesuai jika dia menuruni kulit coklatmu."

"Sudah ku bilang 'kan. Aku tidak bisa memikirkannya jika aku belum melihatnya!" Suara Naruto mulai meninggi."

"Menma. Uchiha Menma."

"Apa kau segitu bencinya dengan ramen? Dimana ada namaku dalam makanan itu? Sehingga kau ingin mengimbanginya dengan Menma?"

"Apa kau sudah gila?"

"Lalu apa?"

"Kita beri saja dia nama Kakashi. Pendeta kita. Beres."

"Tidak mau. Dia mesum, ditambah dengan gen yang menurun darimu, aku takut jika anakku berlipat – lipat mesumnya."

"Jiraya."

"Kau mau kubunuh? Uchiha Menma. Lebih baik."

Lagi. Sasuke membuat Naruto lupa akan keadaan Naruto yang tengah hamil dan tersiksa akibat rasa sakit yang ditinggalkan. Dan kali ini dengan pembicaraan tidak penting seputar nama anak mereka kelak. Sayang tak ada kesan romantis dengan sesi mencari nama bagi calon anak dengan membeli bertumpuk buku – buku mengenai "Nama – Nama Bayi Terbaik". Ya sudahlah. Begini saja cukup.

.

P—e—l—a—m—i—a—s—a—n ^.^ A—n—e

.

 **Birth Day**

"Selamat. Anak anda laki – laki."

"Lalu bagaimana keadaan Naruto?"

"Baik. Ia hanya kelelahan."

"Apa aku sudah boleh menemuinya?"

"Tentu. Dia sedang bersama bayi anda saat ini. Ikuti saya."

Menggeser pintu berwarna putih tulang sebagai pembatas menuju ruang inap Naruto, Sasuke hanya mampu terpana menyaksikan sosok di dalam ruangan tersebut.

Diranjang pasien yang terletak di sudut kamar bagian kanan, dengan hiasan nakas kecil di bagian kirinya, Naruto sedang duduk bersender pada sandaran ranjang pasien. Dengan infus yang tertancap di pergelangan tangan kanannya, Naruto terlihat tak kesusahan meski ia tengah menggendong buah hati mereka.

"Dia sedang tertidur." Ucap Naruto saat Sasuke sudah mendekat kearahnya.

Sasuka menatap tak percaya pada bayi mungil di gendongan Naruto. Bayi mungil dengan surai raven dan kulit putih. Tiga garis halus terlihat mengerut ketika ia bergerak dalam tidur nyenyaknya.

"Dia benar – benar anak kita."

"Tentu saja. Kita membuatnya berdua. Kau berharap ia anakku dengan Sai? Sekalian mumpung rambutnya juga hitam."

"Terimakasih."

"Ehhhhh?"

"Terimakasih telah menghandirkan malaikat kecil di kehidupan kita. Terimakasih telah menjadikanku seorang ayah." Dikecupnya kecing Naruto dengan jangka waktu sepuluh detik.

"Kau bahagia Sasuke?"

"Tentu. Sangat."

"Aku juga."

"Aku mencintaimu Naruto. Sangat. Kau adalah hal paling berharga yang pernah aku miliki. Hal yang membuatku bisa merasakan keajaiban dengan adanya Menma. Tetaplah disisiku." Mendengar penuturan Sasuke, Naruto hanya tesenyum, hatinya menghangat. pipinya merona. Sungguh, ia harus benar – benar berterima kasih pada takdir yang dijalaninya.

* * *

.

P—e—l—a—m—i—a—s—a—n ^.^ A—n—e

.

 **END / FINIS / OWARI**

.

P—e—l—a—m—i—a—s—a—n ^.^ A—n—e

.

Thanks for read my fanfic. See You Latter.

.

P—e—l—a—m—i—a—s—a—n ^.^ A—n—e

.

* * *

 **OMAKE**

"Sasuke bangunlah. Menma buang air kecil."

"Kau 'kan ibunya seharusnya kau yang membersihkannya."

"Aku ngantuk, lagipula aku juga butuh istirahat setelah menyusuinya. Cepatlah bangun."

"Besok pagi saja Dobe."

"KAU MAU MATI?! BANGUN SEKARANG JUGAAAA!" Teriakan Naruto tak pelak membuat Sasuke menutup telinganya. Melindungi gendang telinganya.

Oke. Sepertinya romantisme SasuNaru harus berhenti sampai disini. Digantikan dengan kesibukan merawat Uchiha Menma. Buah hati SasuNaru.

* * *

 **OWARI**

* My 600-lb Life. Adalah tayangan televise yang menceritakan tentang kehidupan manusia dengan berat badan yang berlebihan.

.

P—e—l—a—m—i—a—s—a—n ^.^ A—n—e

.


End file.
